pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken
Ken, also known as Ken Carson and Kenneth, (cameo in WALL•E movie) is a toy based on the popular real life toy from the famous Mattel Barbie francise. He first appeared in WALL•E (as a toy in the Axiom). He was the secondary antagonist in Toy Story 3, initially being the head of Lotso's henchmen, apparently he was second-in-command. He is one of the toys from Sunnyside Daycare Center, who falls in love with Barbie. Ken is considered a "softy" by the other daycare toys, and because he's a girl's toy (even though he says he's not), he's not well respected. He ultimately chooses between his old life and the girl he has fallen in love with. In the end of the film, he turned on Lotso and became the new leader of Sunnyside (along with Barbie) after Lotso was disposed. ''WALL•E'' He first appeared in WALL•E during robotic nanny teaching babies in Daycare in Axiom (as cameo appearance). ''Toy Story 3'' thumb|right|300px|Interview with Ken Ken is first introduced when Lotso tells him that new toys have arrived. Shortly afterwards, Ken catches sight of Molly's old Barbie doll and falls in love with her, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Little do Barbie and Andy's toys know that Ken is allied to Lotso as one of his henchmen. When Buzz Lightyear exits the Caterpillar Room, he sees Ken spending some time with Barbie before he is taken away by Chunk and Twitch. Following them into the vending machine, Buzz spies on Ken and the other Sunnyside toys in the vending machine, Ken catches sight of Buzz and orders the others to capture him. After Barbie finds out what Ken has done to Buzz and her friends, she angrily breaks up with him (she snatches the scarf away from him). To distract Ken, Barbie begs him to let her visit his Dreamhouse, and Ken, thinking Barbie wants to be his girlfriend again, reluctantly accepts. At the Dreamhouse, Barbie has Ken show off his many outfits to her and pretends to be impressed by them. As Ken finally shows off his martial arts moves in his karate outfit, he sees that Barbie is nowhere to be seen, only to be tackled by her from behind his clothes rack. Barbie demands him to tell her what Lotso has done to Buzz and how to get Buzz back to normal, to which Ken initially protests. Barbie then ties up Ken and interrogates him by tearing up his favorite outfits, and Ken, not bearing to see his clothes being ruined, reluctantly tells her where the Buzz Lightyear action figure manual is located by directing her to Bookworm. Ken is not seen again until much later in the film when Lotso and his henchmen stop Andy's toys from escaping Sunnyside. Ken catches up with them and tries to stop Lotso from harming Barbie, but when Lotso sees Ken's love for Barbie, the evil teddy bear almost throws Ken into the dumpster, but Woody catches him in mid-fall and pulls him up. Ken then stands up to Lotso and exposes him as the one who has taken Sunnyside by force. When the toys are thrown into the dumpster truck, Ken stops Barbie from risking her life to save her friends. In the end credits, Ken is once again in a relationship with Barbie, and they both revolutionize Sunnyside, becoming its new leaders. Together, they turn the daycare center into a true toy paradise for all nice toys. Among the new toys he and Barbie welcome to Sunnyside are Emperor Zurg and Sarge and his two last paratroopers. When Andy's toys, now living at Bonnie's house, read a message that they think is from Barbie, they surprisingly find Ken's signature at the end. Toy Description From Official Website: "Grab your binoculars and join Ken for a safari! A swinging bachelor who's always on the lookout for fun, Ken sports the perfect outfit for his eco-adventure: light blue shorts and a leopard-print shirt with short sleeves sure to keep him cool in the hot sun. And after his exciting expedition, Ken will be ready to hit the dance floor in style. His accessories include matching scarf, sensible loafers, and a fashion-forward gold belt. Dozens of additional Ken outfits sold separately." Trivia * Ken wears 21 different outfits in the film. * Ken is based on a real toy from the Barbie toyline back in in 1988 called Animal Lovin’ Ken. * Ken appears to be offended whenever he is referred to as a "girl's toy", which is a similar trait as Francis from A Bug's Life. Quotes Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Sunnyside Daycare Toys